


Hesitations and Confessions

by WritTurn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Incest, Nervousness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritTurn/pseuds/WritTurn
Summary: Every now and then the heroes might need some peace and quiet away from the busy castle of the Order of Heroes. Seliph and Julia decide to take a walk one such evening.





	Hesitations and Confessions

It was after dinner when Seliph and Julia snuck away from the hustle and bustle of the castle. It wasn’t that they disliked the company of the other heroes; but between the army and all of the many heroes who had been summoned, sometimes the castle for the Order of Heroes could begin to feel too crowded. However much they’d grown accustomed to this new world and the strange situation they’ve found themselves in, sometimes it was comforting to just have a few moments of quiet, alone.

Seliph held out his hand to assist Julia in climbing the rocky incline up the tunnel. They hadn’t set out with any destination in mind initially. Seliph imagined they’d just have a stroll around the castle grounds. He was rather taken aback when Julia suggested they go the nearby hot springs. He’d come to this hot spring many times, but always with a group. And the men would always separate into a different bath than the women. He had tried his best to hide his embarrassment, but Julia’s soft giggle meant he’d failed. But nevertheless he agreed to her suggestion, and now they were nearly arrived. Seliph wondered if Julia intended for them to separate once they were there, or if she had meant for them to share the bath. He would be lying were he to say he had never considered such a scenario involving Julia, but he never dared think it would actually happen.

They soon found themselves in the massive cavern which housed the hot springs. The cavern wasn’t completely enclosed however, and above them was an endless sky, with all the stars twinkling into sight as the last vestiges of the sunlight faded away.

“This place is always simply gorgeous.” Julia marveled.

“It really is.” Seliph agreed as his gaze shifted from the stars above, to the fireflies which glistered amongst the steam of the hot spring, and finally to Julia beside him, her head tilted slightly, and her eyes sparkling as bright as any star in the sky. Seliph couldn’t help but smile, and he absentmindedly reached his hand out as if to caress her cheek.

“We shouldn’t take too long though.” Julia sighed. “We don’t want anyone to worry.”

“R-right! Of course.” Seliph stammered, pulling his hand back and hoping Julia hadn’t noticed. “Well, I’ll just go over here then.” he motioned towards a smaller pool behind some rocks. “Just shout when you’re dressed and ready to leave.” he turned to walk away only for Julia to gently grab him by the arm.

“Seliph…” her voice was low; uncertain.

“Julia…” he blushed and nervously turned back to face her.

“There’s only two of us here.” she began, fidgeting with Seliph's sleeve as she raised her other hand to her face in a futile attempt to hide her own flustered expression. There was a moment of silence while she gathered her courage, straightened her back and let go of Seliph. “It doesn’t make sense to bathe alone.”

He couldn’t believe this was happening. “A-are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. Julia just nodded with a smile on her face.

“I’ll turn around so you can undress and get in first.” Julia explained. “Then once you’re in, I’ll undress and join you. Just promise you won’t turn around or peek until we’re dressed again.”

Seliph almost laughed at how much of an idiot he was. Of course nothing was going to happen. They  didn’t have that kind of relationship. Julia turned around and Seliph proceeded to undress and neatly fold his clothing before wading into the center of the large bath. He sat down facing the wall opposite Julia. The water was warm. But it wasn’t very deep. The upper half of his body was exposed to the cool air, but the opposing sensations felt soothing.

“You can get in now, Julia.” he called out. “I promise I won’t look.” Seliph was admittedly a little disappointed in this arrangement, but being so close to Julia like this still excited him. It wasn’t long before Julia entered, the water gently swaying about as she walked towards him. As shiver shook throughout Seliph’s body as much to his surprise, Julia had sat down right behind him, leaning her back against his own.

“It feels so nice.” she said.

“It does…” Seliph muttered. Julia was naked. Julia was touching him. He was suddenly thankful they weren’t facing each other and that she couldn’t see his flustered face, or by chance notice his growing excitement.

Julia ran her hands down her arms, and then across her chest, enjoying the feeling of the warm water cleansing her skin. “Is something wrong, Seliph?” she asked.

“No! Of course not.” Seliph tried to compose himself.

“You’re lying.” Julia retorted, sounding uncertain herself. “Perhaps you didn’t want to come here with me?” she asked sadly.

“What?” Seliph had to resist turning around. “I’m glad we came here. Really.”

“Then perhaps…”Julia trailed off, and silence overtook them once more.

* * *

 

Seliph raised his head towards the sky. Even in this other world, freed of his responsibilities for the time being, he was still so uncertain about everything, about himself. He needed to just tell her. He knew that.

“Julia.” he was barely even audible. There was movement behind him. “Julia.” he said again, louder. Seliph was then surprised when Julia’s arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his chest.

“Seliph. Am I not good enough?” she embraced him tightly. Seliph shivered when he felt her bare breasts pressing into his back.

“Of course…of course you are Julia. You’re everything to me.” Seliph found his voice. “If anything I’m the one who isn’t good enough.”

“Nonsense. You may doubt yourself, but those doubts have never stopped you. You’re my everything too, Seliph. Must we continue lying to ourselves?”

Seliph had never been certain if Julia felt the same way as he did. He abruptly turned around, taking Julia into his arms and kissing her. The kiss wasn’t that long, but it felt like a blissful eternity to him, and he never wanted to let her go again. A thin trail of saliva still connected the two when they finally broke for air.

“I’m sorry I never did this sooner.” Seliph confessed as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Julia smiled.

“You broke your promise.” Julia softly chided. Seliph blushed when he realized the situation, but Julia draped simply her arms around his neck and kissed him again. “Thank you.”

Seliph clumsily ran his hands through her hair, down her back, down her arms, over her breasts, savoring the feeling of her soft skin beneath his own coarse hands. Their kissing was clumsy and greedy, as they’d occasionally butt heads when they went back in for another kiss. They’d giggle and continue like nothing happened. Until finally Seliph broke away and leaned down to take one of her perky nipples between his lips. Julia moaned her approval and held his head in place. Seliph massaged her other breast, tracing his fingers around her nipple, occasionally pinching it, eliciting another moan from Julia each time. After a while he switched breasts, and when he did he felt Julia’s hands snake down his body and beneath the water.

“I shouldn’t be the only one to feel good.” she said between her moans. Her hands grasped his cock. “I’m so happy that you got like this for me.” she began nervously stroking him. “Does it feel good, Seliph?”

“It does.” Seliph responded, as he moved to kiss her again. “So let’s both feel good.” He slid his hand down her stomach and in between her thighs until he found her clit, and gently began rubbing it. With his other hand he began fingering her pussy.

The two sat there in the bath on their knees, leaning into each other, moaning and kissing passionately, with their hands between each other’s legs. It took all of Seliph’s restraint to keep his pace slow and gentle as he rubbed her clit and pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy. But he didn’t really know what he was doing and was afraid to make a further fool of himself but losing his coordination or hurting her. Julia meanwhile seemed to have no such compunction, stroking him faster each time he throbbed uncontrollably. So Seliph decided to speed up his ministrations just a little. Slow and steady and firm on her clit, and quickly in and out of her pussy.

Julia bit his lip and moaned in appreciation. “Just a little more.” she whispered.

“I love you Julia. I don’t care. I’ve wasted enough time. I’m in love with you.” Seliph uttered through ragged breaths.

“So do I, Seliph. I love you.”

Seliph felt himself at his limit as well and began thinking of everything he could to take his mind elsewhere and hold off cumming just yet. Julia’s breaths grew shorter as she neared her own climax. She kissed Seliph once more, stifling her moans as her legs quivered beneath the water. As the orgasm washed over her, she slowed down her pace on Seliph’s cock. Seliph ran his one hand through her hair, while he kept his other hand beneath the water, softly rubbing along the lips of her pussy.

“Thank you Seliph. But…” Julia finally muttered after a moment. She stopped stroking his cock. “I’m a little surprised you have not come yet?” Seliph’s cock was twitching furiously at the removal of Julia’s hands, and he was aching for release.

“I was trying not to.” he answered shyly. “I just felt...bad about cumming into this bath everyone uses.” he expected her to laugh at his foolishness, but instead she just smiled sweetly once more.

“Then stand up. We cannot have you going back to the castle like this.”

Seliph was still a little surprised at the evening’s developments but he did as instructed, and watched as Julia eagerly and nervously looked upon his aching, throbbing cock for the first time. She wasn’t certain if she could do this but nonetheless Julia kissed the tip, and then slowly slid the cock partially into her mouth. She didn’t take it deep, but that didn’t matter. The feeling of her warm wet mouth around him for the first time was nearly too much for Seliph at this point. Julia gripped Seliph’s firm ass and bobbed her head up and down a few times, trying to get used to the feeling of a cock in her mouth. But before she could, Seliph was grunting out an apology as he came inside her mouth. It was an odd, salty taste, she noted as it pooled on her tongue. Seliph slowly pulled his cock out and sat back down, cupping Julia’s head between his hands.

“Are you okay?” he asked as a thin line of semen dribbled down her lip. Julia swallowed. It was unpleasant, but not unthinkably so.

“I’m fine, thank you. I was just thinking how glad I was that I didn’t choke.”

“I’m sorry!” Seliph bowed his head. “You don’t need to do that again!”

“No. I just meant, because I had never done that before. Seliph I want to do it again, I want to make you happy.” she reassured him as she looked into his eyes.

“I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy Julia.” Seliph confessed as they kissed each other once more.

“But we should probably head back to the castle first.” Julia suggested, realizing they must’ve been gone for a while now. “I hope nobody is worried.”

“You’re right. It is getting late.”

The two dried each other off and got dressed, but before beginning the walk back to the castle, Seliph had something else to confess to Julia.

“I feel as though I got the better treatment tonight. I’d like to correct that. Julia, would you spend the night with me after everyone else has settled in for the night? And would you have me by your side, every night, every day, forevermore?”

“Of course my lord, always.” Julia responded resolutely as they began their walk back to the castle hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Genealogy and I haven't even been able to summon Julia from the gacha yet, so I know next to nothing about what either Seliph or Julia's personalities are actually like. So this was definitely out of character. I hope Genealogy gets a remake soon in the vein of Echoes. These two are cute and I'd like to see more of them.


End file.
